Lys
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: James... Ela falou, virando o rosto dele para ela. A respiração de ambos era ofegante Ela não é minha... Ela é nossaPresente para Miss Prongs. E capa da própria. Amo voce, Batutinha :


**Lys**

****

**LILY EVANS ESTAVA** deitada nos jardins de Hogwarts. Os cabelos curtos e ruivos se espalhavam pela grama, os olhos verdes esmeralda se encontravam semi-abertos e mantinha um sorrisinho, que fazia os lábios finos e vermelhos se curvarem. Lily segurava uma florzinha branca, um lírio, para ser mais exata. O perfume da flor entrava em suas narinas, era isso o que a fazia sorrir. Não havia lírios em Hogwarts, e este foi um presente _dele_. Daquele garoto que a fazia sorrir quando estava triste, daquele garoto que a divertia, daquele garoto que a cortejava, daquele garoto... Pelo qual estava apaixonada. Foi um presente de James Potter.

Ele vivia dizendo que a amava, mas ela nunca acreditara nisto. Ela sempre lhe dava patadas em resposta, ela sempre o tratava mal... Então aconteceu aquilo.

**FLASHBACK**

Lily andava apressada pelos corredores. Já era bem tarde da noite e tudo estava muito escuro. O lampião que segurava tremia em sua mão. Havia todos aqueles ataques... Todos diziam que Hogwarts estava segura, mas todos que o diziam eram sangue-puros com exceção, talvez, de James Potter.

- Evans, não devia estar dormindo? – Perguntou uma voz sombria que a fez tremer da cabeça aos pés, mas quando se virou quase dançou de felicidade.

- Sev. – Murmurou. Severus e Lily eram melhores amigos, mas algo acontecera. Lily não sabia o que era, mas havia feito com que Severus se afastasse dela. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Te pergunto o mesmo, Evans. – Disse Snape saindo das sombras – Não é seguro para os sangues-ruins ficarem andando pelos corredores até essa hora... Eles podem se machucar...

Certo. Aquilo era uma ameaça do tipo "Vou te matar de modo bem doloroso"? Lily escorregou cautelosamente a mão até o bolso das vestes e segurou a sua varinha com força. A respiração falhou por alguns segundos, os quais Snape parecera a examiná-la.

- É um desperdício te matar, Evans... Você é muito bonita para isso... – Disse Severus se aproximando, fazendo Lily dar um passo para trás – Eu posso poupar a sua vida... – Ele disse se aproximando mais. Lily sentiu a parede em suas costas, como não tinha para onde ir, sacou a varinha.

- Não se aproxime! – Sibilou Lily. Suas mãos tremiam, mas não iria soltar o lampião. Seria muito pior, se não pudesse ver o inimigo.

- _Experlliarmus_! – Bradou Severus, fazendo com que a varinha de Lily fosse para a longe.

- Snape... O que você quer?

- O que eu quero, Evans? – A feição de Severus era maníaca e doentia, assustando Lily. Ele se aproximou ainda mais e segurou o pescoço da ruiva, que ofegou. – Eu quero o que eu sempre quis... _Você_! – Ele aproximava seus lábios dos dela. Lily derrubou o lampião e começou a debater.

- ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA! SOCORRO! - A garota quase rasgava a garganta, tentando fazer com que alguém a ouvisse.

- Você não a ouviu, Ranhoso? - Seerus largou Lily, fazendo-a cair no chão.

Lá estava James Potter, com a varinha em punho.

- Potter, - Cuspiu Severus - saia daqui enquanto eu estou paciente.

- Nossa! Que medo do Ranhoso! - Provocou James - Tentando se aproveitar de uma garotinha indefesa, Ranhoso? Muita coragem da sua parte... - Lily aproveitou enquanto Snape e James discutiam e foi engatinhando atrás de sua varinha, mas Snape pareceu perceber o seu movimento. - _Locomotor Mortis_! - Gritou, apontando para Lily, que sentiu como se várias cordas prendessem suas pernas.

- Liberte a garota, Ranhoso! Venha lutar como um homem... Ou como um rato, o que seria mais adequado para você.

- Pode ir fazendo gracinhas, Potter... Talvez sejam as últimas que você faça na sua vidinha miserável...

- Fala, fala e nada faz... Como é que dizem? Cão que ladra não morde, não é mesmo? - James disse.

Severus respondia, enquanto James, discretamente executava um feitiço não-verbal em Lily, a libertando.

- Potter... Eu prefiro não te atacar... Ainda. - Ele virou-se e puxou Lily pelo braço - Muito esperto, Potter... Um feitiço não-verbal... - Então ele empurrou Lily até que James a amparasse.

- Está bem, Lily? – Perguntou Sussurrando.

- Aham...

- Hey, Evans! - Chamou Severus - Lembra que eu disse que seria um desperdício te matar? Não é mais! _Sectusempra_! - E Lily viu com horror nos olhos, James cair no chão sangrando como se milhares de facas o tivessem cortando.

- JAMES! - Gritou.

- Ora, ora... Isso foi bem melhor... Adeus Evans. - E Snape saiu.

- James... - Sussurrou - Eu vou... Buscar ajuda...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Desde aquele dia, desde aquele momento, desde o instante em que James caiu aos seus pés, sangrando, ela viu que o amor dele era verdadeiro. Então resolveu parar de tratá-lo mal e resolveu "enxergar" o que seu coração já sabia: Ela amava James Potter. E, se lembrou feliz do beijo que lhe dera...

**FLASHBACK**

Lily pensou melhor e usou o _Mobiliocorpus_ para levá-lo a Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey ficou assustada, mas cuidou de James mesmo assim. Tentou expulsar Lily de lá, mas ela não saíria. Por fim, Lily adormeceu, segurando na mão de James.

- Lily... - A ruiva acordou de sobressalto, quando ouviu James chamá-la.

- James...! Fique quieto! Você está fraco!

- Lily... - Ele ofegava, seu corpo doía - Presta... Presta atenção... Eu... - James respirou fundo, fechando os olhos - Eu espero sobreviver...

- Você _vai_ sobreviver, James!

- Eu espero que sim... - Ele sorriu - Mas, se eu não sobreviver... Eu quero que você saiba que meu amor por você é verdadeiro... Você nunca foi nem nunca será somente uma conquista... Eu te amo... - Ele sussurrou. Lily sorriu e se aproximou, encostando seus lábios quentes nos lábios frios de James.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Quando Lily foi para os Jardins, era fim de tarde, e agora já era de noite. O céu estava estrelado e uma brisa gostosa bagunçava levemente os cabelos da ruiva. Ela segurava o Lírio firmemente em suas mãos. Alguns alunos ainda estavam lá, ela não precisava ter medo de ficar só.

James deu aquele Lírio para ela de manhã. Sorriu ainda mais ao lembrar. James chegou corado e lhe entregara o Lírio, a fazendo corar também. Não era muito comum James corar, mas Lily achou fofo. Então, ainda tímido, ele se aproximou e deu um rápido selinho nela, depois se afastou, olhando para o chão. Lily lembrou-se de ter perguntando "Quem é você e o que fez com James Potter?". Eles riram, e Sirius o chamou. Agora ela estava lá, segurando o Lírio como se segurasse sua vida nas mãos.

- Lily. - Ouviu alguém chamá-la. Levantou os olhos e James estava parado, a olhando. Depois ele deitou-se ao lado dela. 

- Olá, James. - Ela sorriu, ajeitando-se de modo a ficar de lado, com seus olhos se encontrando. Não precisavam falar nada.

- Eu tenho um presente pra você. - Ele murmurou.

- Outro? - Lily brincou, e James sorriu.

- Outro... Mas dessa vez, ele é mais especial. Olhe para as estrelas, Lily. - Ela virou-se e eles também. As estrelas brilhavam com mais intensidade. - Eu estava na Torre de Astronomia... Andei pesquisando. Você vê aquela estrela, perto da constelação de Órion?

- Sim.

- Ela não tem nome... Nem nada... Então... - Ele mexeu um pouco nos bolsos e tirou uma estrelinha, feita de safira. - Agora ela se chama _Lys_, que é... Bem, Lírio, em francês. - Lily sorriu abertamente - E agora ela é sua... - James estava corado.

- James... - Ela falou, virando o rosto dele para ela. A respiração de ambos era ofegante - Ela não é minha... Ela é _nossa_. - E se beijaram, com _Lys_ os abençoando. 

_**&&&**_

**Nota da "besta" rader:**   
Uooooooooow! Que lindaaaaaaa! OMG! A Gih tem sorte!

O Snape é mó malvado, cruel, perverso e dissimulado! WTF! Eu nunca achei que ele faria algo assim, mó acesso de loucura o dele nessa fic, dá um quê de drama pra fic! Muahahaha! Aqui há spoiler... Quem leu a fic e não leu o livro, e agora tá lendo a N/b se [censurado...

O Jay dá uma estrela pra Lily! - Que lindo!

Isso é tão... Tão... Tão... Um Amor Para Recordar!

Eita... Filme bom pra demais da conta! Quem nunca viu, assisti... Dá mó inspirada para escrever... Tipo... A Mand Moore e o Shane West formam um casal tão meigo! Tão James e Lily/ litros e baba escorrem / Mas é mó triste, então preparem os lenços, pq [bláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblá e é por isso que é mó triste! T.T

Bejundas... E quem não comentar apanha, pq a fic tá mto perfa pra não receber comentários!

**Nota da Autora**: Eu gostei tanto dessa fic   
Gih, espero que voce também tenha gostado D

E eu NUNCA assisti um Amor Pra Recordar, sim, eu sou mó excluída social oo/


End file.
